


To Have and To Hold

by ionlyjoinedforfanfic



Series: The Good Girl [15]
Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyjoinedforfanfic/pseuds/ionlyjoinedforfanfic
Summary: You and Donald celebrate your marriage.
Relationships: Donald Pierce/Reader, Donald Pierce/You
Series: The Good Girl [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982072
Kudos: 3





	To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> So fluffy but I really couldn't resist given what our couple have been going through. Next instalment will be pure filth!

He was wearing a tie. You'd been so preoccupied with your outfit you hadn't even thought about what he would wear. You had seen him a suit, you knew he looked good in one, but he had always left the top couple of buttons undone, always exposed his fiendish companion and the thick gold chain that rested just below. He'd chosen his dark blue one, he knew you liked him in it, his tie a similar shade but had some delicate pattern you couldn't quite make out, tied neatly over the crisp white shirt. You lingered in the doorway of the bathroom taking a moment to remember him like this, remember the cocktail of emotions coursing though you. It was only a moment though before he turned to look at you. His face erupting with a smile, broad and wide so that his gold tooth was exposed.

"As I live and breathe darlin'. Look at you." He moved towards you, his arms open, welcoming you to him. You went gladly.

"Look at you!" You giggled, wiggling the knot of the tie.

"Don't get used to it baby, for the ceremony and that's all."

"You really don't need to." He looked handsome but he was right it wasn't really him.

"Now, now, I can't be showing you up, not when you look so goddam beautiful." He stepped back away from you, lifted your hand high in the air, urging you to twirl. You obliged showing off your new dress.

When you originally planned the day, you were going to wear an old favourite and whilst you were happy to forego the majority of pomp and circumstance of it all, there was somethings you had always dreamed of for your wedding day. They dress you'd chosen wasn't a gown, and the only thing about it that screamed bridal was the colour. The white cotton dress was floaty and romantic. Adorned with broderie detail, it brushed just past your knee and had longer sleeves than the summer dress Donald had originally suggested, a little more appropriate for the changing weather, even then you had paired it with silk stockings and a wrap. Donnie really didn't mind when you had mentioned buying a new outfit, "Baby do whatever makes you happy, that's the whole point." So you did - dress, shoes (you'd never wear again), flowers. Whenever you pictured a wedding you thought of flowers, it didn't feel right not to have them. You'd selected a small bouquet, settled on a mixture of white and yellow blooms, a nod to the old dress you decided not to wear. The florist had made a slide too to fix into your hair. You were happy, you didn't want to make a fuss, but you wanted to feel different, to feel special. In fact, you enjoyed shopping for it all, it helped build the excitement. No one knew of your plans, you'd both decided to keep it a secret, leaving the sales assistants the only ones to flatter and indulge your elation.

The wedding couldn't be as spontaneous as Donnie wanted. If he had his way you would have married the very day after you had officially said yes, however there were things to sort. You needed a wedding licence, a dress, flowers, so he had to wait and instead had to settled on buying you a ring. A simple gold band, he kept any grumbles about its modesty to himself. He'd wear nothing, not wanting to give anything away to those who may use against him, he'd engrave the date in the thick skull one he already had or get a tattoo if you preferred.

You had decided to finally tie the knot the very first night you returned from Mexico, Donnie only able to stay a couple of days, he was needed on the road, would be back the following weekend. You knew he would struggle tearing himself from you; you would struggle to let him go. He held you that night, closer than he ever had, you felt the weight of it all as he pressed his body to yours, kisses to your crown. You wanted to cry, though you were brave for him, kept the tears at bay, kept saying it would be okay, he needed to go. Marriage had been inevitable - you had both decided some time ago, it was rarely mentioned but always understood and that had, in a way, taken the pressure off, there was no time scale, no rush, however, Donnie had been reassessing things. Planning. He needed you to know he was yours, he would always protect you, live and die for you - the ghost roaming your house feeding insecurities, so he asked. You didn't want your decision to be tainted by that creature, you didn't want him to be the reason, but Donald said it wasn't about that. It was about knowing, really knowing, you couldn't be without each other, so you spent the night making plans and your parting was happier and a little sweeter because of it.

You arrived at City Hall and held Donnie's hand, soft flesh entwined with metal. Butterflies danced within you, he seemed so calm. You didn't need to wait long before you were ushered into a separate room. Two clerics waiting, a quiet woman with short hair and navy suit next to a burly gentleman in grey suit, a little too snug, his face ruddy but welcoming as he asked you to sit down. The ceremony was brief, official, neither one of you wanting to embellish with your own vows. Donnie would leave those till later when you were alone, affirm promises he had made before, would make again. He would make them only for you. Donnie looked at you the entire time, smiling and happy, a mirror of your own feelings. The spell only broken when the rotund man bellowed congratulations and shook both of your hands. It was only then the small woman spoke, first to congratulate you both and then to offer to take some photos.

"Sure thing, just gimme a moment to kiss my wife." Donald pressed his lips to yours, half open with a hint on tongue, he had his arms wrapped around you, pulling you close and as soon as you rested yours on his shoulders he lifted in the air. He kept you there until the clerics were uncomfortable enough to give a little cough (if only they knew that this was him being tame).

\---X--- 

The soft yellow lights seem to twinkle above you, soft music and secluded corner of your favourite restaurant only enhanced the dream you were experiencing. You'd expected to sit in the main courtyard but were surprised when the hostess ushered you past, Donnie grinned when you threw him quizzical looks, as did his inky skull who was now freed from his prison, the tie discarded as soon as Donald got back in the car. A private table was waiting for you, candles and rose petals, a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket to the side. You turned to him, "Did you do this?"

"Course baby, just because it's me and you doesn't mean we can't make our day special."

You had shuffled your chair so that it no longer sat on the other side of the round table but was instead next to him, directly facing, knees brushing together, each letting a hand rest on the tabletop, fingers intertwined. You'd spent most of the meal quietly lost in each other, both fools in love smiling. The waitress interrupting the fairy-tale to place a trio of desserts between you, you'd had agreed something sweet to finish the meal but neither wanted something too filling, not wanting to hinder celebrations yet to come. Your server had suggested the taster platter and two spoons, and you had agreed. Once you were again alone, you picked up the small spoon and dipped it into the shot glass which held the crème brûlée, the sweet silkiness delicious and you savoured it before taking a second scoop and offering it to your husband. His smile widened before he opened his mouth and accepted it, let out a low groan of contentment. He licked his lips, but the smallest speck remained there, leaning to him, you kissed it away, drawing another groan of satisfaction.

"Good?" You asked, settling back into your seat, gently knocking your exposed knee to Donald's covered one.

"Very, though I prefer a different kind of dessert."

"I bet you do."

He moved to you, his fingers playing with the neckline of your dress, humming in his sweet, southern way, "Oh like ya don't have a treat waitin' for me under there."

"Maybe." You cooed, popping a spoonful of chocolate torte into your mouth.

Donald laughed loudly, "Course you do, part of your somethin' new."

"Well, you know it's not just you who wanted to make the day special."

"So, c'mon tell me what are they, the somethin' old, somethin' new thing?" He leaned back in own chair, picked up a spoon, plunged it into the cheesecake.

"New my dress and whatever I may have underneath." Another guffaw. "Old is my jewellery, the gifts you gave me and my bracelet."

"It's nice."

"A present from my 21st. Borrowed is my purse, it’s Krissy's I told her we were going to a fancy meal. It wasn't really a lie." He shrugged, a necessary evil. "And well blue..." you couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" He arched his brows, intrigued.

"It's super corny but I couldn't resist, thought you'd get a kick out of it."

"What?"

You looked around checking the waitress had really left you, lifted the skirt of your dress to reveal more thigh and the blue-ribbon garter you'd purchased for the day.

"Well, well, well."

You pushed the skirt down, "You like it?"

"Indeed, I do." He wiggled his brows, "Am I supposed to take that off with my teeth?"

"Oh, that's up to you."

"What a way to start a marriage, my face buried between your legs."

"Donald Pierce!" You mock chastised.

"I didn't say pussy." He wagged his finger at you as he moved closer, "Besides baby you started this." He face in front of you, resting his forehead to yours.

"I guess I did." You hummed playfully. "You know I've never had sex with a married man before."

"Oh yeah.” His lips tenderly kissing yours, “Well, I can't wait to get home to fuck my wife."

\---X--- 

Donnie perched on the edge of the bed, his jacket removed, his shirt untucked and half unbuttoned. His legs apart, palms resting on his upper thighs.

"Are your eyes closed?" you called.

"Yeah baby, now get your ass out here, you're killin' me." You'd gone to the bathroom to freshen up, remove your dress and hair flowers and were now bouncing back out across the room. You stood in front of him, wringing your hands.

"Okay you can open your eyes." His deep blue eyes sparkling as the scrutinised your form, his expression neutral. He reached for your hand and lifted it, urging you to twirl like he had earlier in the day, you did, though more slowly, and as you did the fingers of his flesh hand brushed across your backside sending flutters through you. Only when you were back facing him did he smile.

"Well now don't I have the prettiest wife." He stood then, close enough to feel the heat of him. His plump lips went to your neck, kissing a favourite place, his hands dancing over your body and its lacy wrapping, left dizzy with yearning when the tip of his tongue touched your skin. He moved lower, kissing the mounds of your breasts, then over the fabric and down your stomach, avoiding your most intimate place. Teasing. Soon he was on his knees in front of you, you stared down into his mischievous blue eyes, you knew he would delight in drawing this out. He'd told you as much in the days before - Donald and his plans. His eyes flickered to the frilly garter and he growled, snatched it with his teeth, purposely made them snap as he clamped down, dragged your something blue from you as if removing the bow from a much-anticipated gift. He remained kneeling, his nose brushed against the skin of your upper thigh, along the strip of skin between the top of your stocking and lacy lingerie. He was barely touching you, but it rippled through your body and excited the fluttering butterflies within. His hand skimmed your inner thigh and settled on your behind, arm encircling your leg as he pressed soft kisses to you, closer and closer to your wanting mound though again he ignored your need, changed position so that the opposite leg received equal attention. He knew how to play with you. You already wet, dripping with desire. These were his plans, he promised he'd take it slow and he was. Eventually his nose and lips moved to your lower abdomen, though covered the material was so delicate you felt his hot breath and the prickle of his whiskers on your skin. He offered a few more kisses, lower, lower before he stood again, abandoning you, you made to whimper but his words promised more.

"Let's get you out of this baby." You went to pull at the strap, but his hand stopped you. "Nah baby let me." Normally Donald would have you undressed as quickly as possible, but not tonight, he undid the fastenings before he pulled at the shoulder strap, slowly drawing from you, replacing it with his lips, the same with the other.

"Donnie." you whined, squirming beneath his touch, pressing your legs together to relieve some of the aching desire.

"What is it baby?" Your mewls translated by him, "You need me to take care of you huh? Tell me baby, tell me."

"Yes. Yes, please."

He suddenly scooped you up in his arms and laid you on the bed, your body suit only half removed, resting at your middle. Once lying, his fingers, both flesh and metal, hooked under material and pulled the lingerie down, lifted your behind so he could get it over your bottom. Removed one stocking, then the other. He was kneeling once more, between your legs, he finished unbuttoning his shirt and threw it in the direction of the hamper, you bit your lip as he loomed over you, his tanned chest bare, sliver scars almost veins through the bulk of his muscles, it reminded you of your first meeting, his intimidating force, ready to tear you apart, bend you to his will, but now fuelled by lust and his need to have you which only made the butterflies tremble and swarm.

"What do you want baby?"

"You."

He tilted his head, gave a little shake. "Tell me baby what you want."

He was almost trembling trying to contain his desire, but he wanted this a certain way - slow and considered. Lying naked in front of him, it was silly but you couldn't find the words, so you spread your legs a little further apart, ran your tongue over your lips.

It was rewarded with a beaming grin, "Offering me dessert? Course you are, nobody ever eaten your pussy as good as me huh?” You shook your head. “Tell me."

"Nobody. Nobody, Donnie. Please." With that he was at you, wasted no time playing with your clit, his tongue flicking and circling, offering some relief to the need, a wave a pleasure washing over you. The taste of your glistening pussy was too much for Donnie to ignore, his own desperation cracked any composure, soon he was sucking hard on the little bundle of nerves causing you to wail and clamp your legs against his head. You grabbed at his hair, yet it only awakened the beast, his fingers gripped into the flesh of your thighs as he wrenched you up, his tongue delving deep inside you whilst his nose was forcefully pressed again your swollen needy nub. A starved animal. Back at your clit, rolled your hips against him, craving more friction. Your breathing patchy, drowning in the waves of passion, dizzy as the coiling tension threatened to explode at any moment. And when it did, your muscles clenched before collapsing as the ripples of desire overwhelmed your body. Donnie began to slow but did not stop, leisurely motions helping you work through the intensity. Then he peppered kissed back up your body around on your lips, beard damp with arousal but you met him regardless, one deep, full kiss before pressing soft tender pecks over your face.

"Baby you so fucking beautiful, so...fuck I don't deserve you."

He jumped from the bed and began to unbuckle his belt, remove his trousers, though not purposeful he was agonisingly slow. It was pure torture having to wait, he may have exhausted your body, but it didn't stop you from wanting more of him. He reached into the drawer at the side of the bed for protection, deftly prepared himself and returned to you. He teased you first, tapped your clit with his shaft, gentle yet your sensitivity made you gasp. Traced your opening with his tip before he entered you, wet and welcoming. No amount of foreplay, no matter how many times he'd been within you before, you're never truly prepared for the feeling of his cock filling you. You knew you'd never tire of the feeling of him within your walls, now with the vows you made today you knew that he would never have to. He would always be yours, to have and to hold.

His moved, slow and deep, just as he promised. His hands settled either side of your head, staring down at you, a low guttural sound escaping each time he bottomed out.

"Fuck sweetheart, you feel so fuckin' good. So fuckin' good. Fuckin' made for me. I really own this now right?" He snapped his hip coaxing a squeal. "Tell me baby. Tell me I'm the only one."

You reached up to play with his golden hair, more carefully than the uncontrolled tugging of earlier, "Of course you are. There's only you. There will only ever be you. I love you."

"Before? Before me?"

You shook your head, "I...I...god nothing, Donnie I can't remember anything before... god fuck." As much as he was asking for a heart to heart, yearning for sweet affirmations, he never stopped ploughing into you, each deep thrust pushing you closer and closer to the edge.

"Course you can't, you’re mine."

"And you’re mine." you cooed.

"Always baby." He reached for your hands and pinned them above your head, the act unleashing the feral creature he had till now kept caged. As his control slipped, his pace intensified. You were soon lost in the incoherent fog, but Donald continued with his declarations, happy that you're married, his wife, saying the word over and over. His metal fingers entangling with yours, his fleshy ones down at your clit, rubbing, and you're falling, tumbling into ecstasy. He soon followed repeating, “I love you. I love you.”

\---X--- 

You lay naked on the bed under the comforter, snuggled in the crook of Donald's arm, your leg draped over him, him drawing circles up and down the skin of your thigh. You favourite quiet moments - a perfect end to a perfect day.

"Are you happy?"

He lifted his head slightly as if trying to see your face before settling back on the pillow. "You kiddin' me baby? I feel fuckin' fantastic. You?"

"Very."

"'Cos I married you or because of how hard I just made you cum?”

You slapped his chest playfully, "Both...I still can't believe we did it."

"Me neither but no regrets?"

"No, god no. I'm happy. Very happy. I feel like...I don't know, settled, safe, excited for the future...not like wanting to change, just... oh I don't know, I'm rambling."

He chuckled beneath you, pulled your body closer to his, "I know what you mean baby."

You savoured snuggling, tried to let the affectionate movements of Donnie’s fingers hypnotise you but your mind began to stray, wonder about what would happen after today, outside the confines of your magical bubble. Your turned, propping yourself up slightly so that your chin rested on his chest and you could see his handsome face. "People will say we've rushed into it."

"Fuck people."

"Say we don't really know each other."

"Fuck baby we've been together, what year and a half? People get married all the time, faster than that, are perfectly happy. 'Sides no one can know everythin' about a person."

"Hmmm I guess. You know everything about me."

"Do I? There's nothing I don't know?"

You laughed he proved his point, Donnie knew everything he needed he know about the real you but didn't know everything you had done or said. Ever observant, Donald took note of your reaction. "C'mon tell me. Tell me a secret." Stuck out his bottom lip, pouting till you relented.

"Okay but only if you tell me one, or something I don't know." He nodded in agreement. "Erm okay, no one knows this. When I was 13, I accidentally shoplifted some make up."

"Accidentally?"

"I had lots of bags and I must have knocked it, fallen in among the other stuff. I only found it when I got home."

"And?"

"And I kept it. I didn't say anything and a wore the lipstick to Becky Boardman's birthday party."

"And did you feel like a bad girl?" A smile curling his lip.

"Yes."

"Did you like it?"

"A little."

He threw his head back and laughed, "God if I'd known I was marrying a criminal...lemme call the divorce lawyer."

"Very funny. Your turn." Though he’d agreed moments before your stomach knotted a little, Donald was secretive, a constant need to shield and protect you, pushing him to open up had been the cause of tensions in the past and you didn't want to spoil things. Yet, he seemed relaxed and happy.

"Hmm something you don’t know?" Clacked his teeth whilst tapping fingers rhythmically against you. "Did I ever tell you how I got my gold tooth?"

"No."

"It was in the military."

"Another story involving tequila?" you giggled thinking of his neck tattoo, the knot now unravelled.

"Nah, had a run in with a superior officer. Just say he didn't like my sass. Shut my smart-ass mouth with the butt of his rifle."

"Really?" You were horrified but Donnie was laughing through the whole story like it some hilarious joke. "That's horrible."

"Brutality of warfare, baby."

"I don't think it refers to your own side."

"Don't worry sugar, I got my own back." You raised your eyebrows, "It wasn’t bad baby. All I did was follow orders to the letter. Thing is it, as fuckin' told him in first place, it fucked everythin' up. Man got reprimanded."

"So, he did it to himself."

"Yeah and maybe, I might have clocked the guy myself when the opportunity arose - sat on it awhile."

"Donnie!”

"Ahhh long time ago baby."

"You'd do it again?"

"Probably." he admitted, chuckling. "You want more secrets or something else?"

"Something else?” you tilted your head curiously, “Whatever do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." His hand giving your ass a firm squeeze as he arched his eyebrows.

You stretched your leg further over and pushed up so that you were straddling Donnie's hips, instantly felt his cock springing to life against you as you did. "Hmmm this is good."

"Yeah," you smirked as you grabbed his hand and directed them above his head, Donnie happy for you the lead. Happier still when you rocked against him as you entwined your fingers with his. "I think I want to fuck my husband."


End file.
